Passages
by trixie4
Summary: Kagetsuya trades email with Miyagi during their time on Earth. (yaoi)


title: Passages  
  
author: trixie  
  
email: trixie75@keromail.com  
  
disclaimer: they don't belong to me. i own nothing.   
  
summary: Kagetsuya trades email with Miyagi during their time on Earth.  
  
notes: this takes place in the anime continuity, since i haven't read the manga. the dates are just made up to provide a timeline. the first email is right after Paris, the second ep of the anime. this is an answer a challenge from qkslvr. *snuggles* because i can't resist...  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: Thanks for your visit  
From: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
Date: 7/20/89 3:52 PM  
To: ayasangel@postivechecker.net  
  
Miyagi -   
  
Thank you again for you visit. I only wish that Chihaya had been able to spend more time with you. I know how much he enjoys your company. I'm sure that I gave him your email address, but since his emails to you keep getting bounced back, I'll express his regret to you for him.  
  
I wish that I could say more, but suffice it to say that Chihaya is doing much better now, and that we are looking forward to our next assignment. Well, he is. Do you know if it rains in Seattle as much as they say it does? I hate the rain here.  
  
Your concern over Chihaya's well being is considerate, but rest assured, he is fine. He is much better than he thinks he is, as a matter of fact. You do mention him quite a lot in your letters... You do remember that Eden has an edict against same-sex relationships, don't you? I realize that Aya is... stubborn. But don't give up. After all, you are supposed to be a positive checker.  
  
Take care, my friend, and hopefully, we will be able to talk soon.  
  
K  
  
p.s. - oh, I suppose you should pass on my regards to Aya. But please don't encourage her.  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: Re: Thanks for your visit  
From: ayasangel@positivechecker.net  
Date: 8/1/89 11:26 AM  
To: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
  
Kagetsuya!  
  
I wish we could have spent more time with both Chihaya and you. I know Aya hasn't shut up about how little we get to see you yet. _  
  
I know how much he enjoys your company. I'm sure that I gave   
him your email address, but since his emails to you keep getting   
bounced back, I'll express his regret to you for him.  
  
Hm, imagine that. Well, I enjoy Chihaya's company quite a lot. Please make sure to tell him that he need not fret over it; things happen. I understand. ^_^  
  
And tell him that he looks quite fetching in Earthian clothes. He has a real flair for fashion! ^_~  
  
Our newest assignment is a bit of a bore. These European cities all blend together in my mind... I'm enjoying every minute of it, don't get me wrong, but Aya has been complaining louder than normal about every little thing... It's enough to get even the most chipper positive checker down!  
  
I hope the rain in Seattle hasn't gotten you down. I'm sure Chihaya will be able to cheer you up, though, if you let him. ^_~  
  
You do remember that Eden has an edict against same-sex   
relationships, don't you?  
  
*I* do. Do you? *vbeg*  
  
Aya tells me that she has a lot to say to you, and she wants me to get off the compy so she can write to you. Don't worry, tho... I gave her your email addy the same way you gave Chihaya mine. ^_~  
  
Take care!  
  
Miyagi  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: Are you feeling all right?  
From: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
Date: 8/15/89 6:18 PM  
To: ayasangel@postivechecker.net  
  
Miyagi -  
  
You haven't been drinking, have you? Your last message was quite odd.  
  
Chihaya was glad that you weren't mad at him. He can be so silly... I forgot to tell him that you liked his fashion sense, although I did tell him that he looked good yesterday, so I suppose that the heart of your message has been imparted.  
  
I hope your time in Europe is getting better. Are you still in Spain? Chihaya tells me that Europe is very romantic to the people in the country that we are in. Who knows? Maybe Aya will get tired of me and realize whom she has with her...  
  
You do remember that Eden has an edict against same-sex   
relationships, don't you?  
  
*I* do. Do you? *vbeg*  
  
See, this is what I meant. You made several comments along this line. I have no idea what you mean by this. I think you have either read something into our behavior that wasn't there, or perhaps your own lack of romantic progress is twisting your perspective. Chihaya and I are just very, very good friends. *You* well know what a charming person he is. Shouldn't we be friends?  
  
And I *did* give him your email address! I don't know why it doesn't work.  
  
But thank you for thwarting Aya's missives. I have enough trouble dealing with these Earthians without dealing with her as well. Sorry, Miyagi.  
  
K  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: sleepy...  
From: ayasangel@positivechecker.net  
Date: 10/3/89 8:05 AM  
To: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
  
K  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've written. The last six weeks have been awful... We've been to every town and village in the world, it feels like, Aya has been grumpier than you could possibly imagine (I fear that her reports have been very dark. I try to balance them with my own, but it's hard to maintain an upbeat attitude when you've spent the last twenty hours in the back of a creaking bus loaded with unwashed Earthians, their livestock, and their luggage _ ), our car died, making transport... interesting... (see previous parenthetical comment!), and I went through a mating cycle. _ Let me tell you, friend, it is *NOT* easy to go through a mating cycle living in close quarters with the one you love, and not be able to do anything about it.  
  
I hope it goes better for you when you go through your cycle.   
  
I didn't mean to offend you with any of my comments before. How is Chihaya, anyway? I wish you would give him my proper address...  
  
And you and Chihaya *should* be friends. I worry about him, sometimes. He thinks too much about his wings. Only a very small-minded angel would hold the color of his wings against him (::glares uselessly at the wall to Aya's room:: ^_^ ) I certainly didn't mean to imply that anything was happening between the two of you that *shouldn't* be.  
  
Let me know how things are...  
  
M  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: Re: sleepy...  
From: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
Date: 10/9/89 3:06 AM  
To: ayasangel@postivechecker.net  
  
Miyagi -  
  
I'm sorry that things have been so bad for you and Aya lately. Hopefully, things will pick up.  
  
I'm hearing a lot of things about the negative checkers. I'm starting to get concerned... It doesn't look good for the Earthians, does it? I can't even think about how Chihaya would react if the decision were made against Earth. He's made so many friends here, and loves Earth so much...  
  
I'm also sorry to hear about your mating cycle. I... won't have that problem. We can talk more about such personal matters the next time we see each other, though. Suffice it to say that Chihaya and I are good, good friends.  
  
I worry about Chihaya nearly constantly. I think he is fine, but... The better I get to know him, the harder it is for me to read his moods.   
  
I hope we can talk in person soon. I would appreciate your point of view.  
  
K  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: now you have me worried  
From: ayasangel@positivechecker.net  
Date: 10/10/89 6:49 AM  
To: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
  
K -  
  
I checked our schedules, and even talked to the higher ups. I don't think we will be able to cross paths for a while. Perhaps we can find some secure way to have a private conversation?  
  
I'm worried about Earth, too. I know how much Chihaya loves it here. Frankly, I agree with him. The most persuasive argument I can make at this point is to say that even with all the trouble we have had here, I love Earth. I hope someone will listen to me. I fear that I will barely be able to balance Aya's venom for this place.  
  
Let me know if you have phone access. We need to talk.  
  
M  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: the end  
From: masterchef@negativechecker.org  
Date: 11/12/89 4:16 PM  
To: ayasangel@postivechecker.net  
  
Miyagi -  
  
There seems little point in being subtle now. Whoever is listening, the deed is already done.  
  
Chihaya and I have become lovers, and we aren't returning to Eden. Of course, this is complicated by the decision against Earth. Chihaya thinks that if we fight, some of his friends on Earth can help, and maybe we can win.  
  
I don't see as how we have any choice. Chihaya and I can't return to Eden anyway. The edict against same-sex relationships... Chihaya is convinced that it is because God is against us that Earth is to be destroyed. He feels it is our punishment. Perhaps he is right. But if God is to be our enemy, then let it be. If we can no longer be angels in Eden, we will be demons on Earth, and defy Eden's orders in all their forms.  
  
I wish that I could ask you to stay with us, but I know that you will follow Aya back to Eden. I don't claim to understand why you chose Aya, but given my own experience with love, I can, at least, understand how it drives you. I hope that perhaps my defection will finally show to Aya that we were not meant to be, and that she will see what a devoted friend you have always been to her.  
  
As our ways are to be permanently parted, I hope you don't mind that I've taken the liberty of arranging a meeting. I don't know what your schedule is like, but Chihaya and I are in Singapore as well. Whenever you get this message, please come over to see us. I've attached a map.  
  
May your travels be prosperous, Miyagi, and thank you for always being a good friend to Chihaya and I.  
  
K  
  
~*~  
  
end  
  
*another* sexless earthian fic! **sigh** but this time I can blame it on the constraints of the challenge. heh, *next* time... ^_~ 


End file.
